


How To Guilt Others Into Shutting Up

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Train, Campbell's just taking advantage really, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, pedophile!David, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Campbell is not taking the blame for this one. Luckily, he knows what buttons to push to get David to do what he wants. Max is just excited to be along for the ride.





	How To Guilt Others Into Shutting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iyod](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iyod).



> Happy Holidays, Iyod!
> 
> This was a Secret Santa gift on a Camp Camp Discord. I took the chance to throw in a bunch of cammaxvid ideas I've had.

The thing was, fucking the kid hadn't even been Campbell's idea. Well technically it had been, but it had been a joke! The kid wasn't meant to take him  **seriously** .

 

Campbell had returned to the camp, waiting for a certain... situation... to blow over. He slept in the Mess Hall's attic and did his best to stay out of the way of the little brats that used to pay his debts. They didn't want to see him and he didn't want to deal with them so it worked out well. Staying out of the kid's way also meant he could avoid David and any potential for being berated by the man again.

 

Max had found him one night quite by accident and had tried to demand some of the pizza he was carrying back to the attic. Campbell had refused, obviously, but the boy was persistence. Hell, Campbell could practically see the gears turning in the boy's head as he eyed the pizza.

 

"Come on, there has to be something you want." Max had pestered, "I run this place, I can get whatever it is. And you can get me food and... stuff from outside the camp for me. Make this place more liveable."

 

"Listen Mitchell, if I wanted something in this camp I would already have it."

 

"So what, you have absolutely everything you want? You can't think of a single thing I could offer?"

 

"Well you'd be cheaper than most whores." Campbell had laughed, making perverted fun of the little kid.

 

Max, however, had just look thoughtful. A little disgusted, maybe, but still he was thinking about it. Nonetheless Campbell was caught completely off guard when Max had replied;

 

"Okay. You want an easy lay? Pizza first."

 

Max, of course, had sucked at sex. Not that Campbell had jumped straight to penetration - he knew he had to work up to that - but Max was utterly inexperienced with anything to do with sex and needed way too much instruction. Campbell thought his body made up for it, though. He didn't need technique when his little mouth could only fit the head of his cock and his throat clenched around his cock whenever Campbell made him give more of a blowjob.

 

So Campbell wasn't exactly regretting the situation, but it was annoying that David would absolutely blame  **him** for the sight before him, when this arrangement had only technically been his idea.

 

David, for his part, was utterly red in the face and gaping a little as his wide eyes and shock-small pupils roamed over Campbell's naked, buff body and Max standing before him in only briefs with the head of Campbell's dick partially in his mouth. But Campbell hadn't gotten where he was in life without knowing how to spin even the worst of circumstances in the best light and how to turn tables in his favour. Or at very least how to drag people down with him.

 

"Davey..." he warned in a low voice and, predictably, the camp counsellor's eyes shot up from looking at Max to Campbell's eyes.

 

He saw a shiver run down David's spine.

 

"Now you're not going to do something stupid like run out of here and blab about this, are you?"

 

David didn't reply, his jaw clenching. He could see the man wrestling with his own ethics. Finally his mouth cracked open and he shakily started;

 

"It's... That's no-"

 

"Davey? Come here."

 

Campbell could see him waver, physically rocking forward. He knew about Davey's little puppy crush; it was hard to miss, even if his recent grudge against David had maybe worn the shine off of it a little. Even better, though, David had disclosed something important when he had applied to work at Camp Campbell. The nervous man had admitted he was a pedophile, though he had exceptions apparently. At the time, Campbell hadn't really cared. As long as none of the kids went blabbing to their parents and, thus, no one scrutinised his Camp, then Campbell didn't really care about David's attractions.

 

But now? He had to think that a little kid and his adult crush having sex was attractive. It was probably why he was wavering - he was turned on but he knew that he should do something about it.

 

"Now." Campbell growled, pointing at his feet.

 

David lurched forward then caught himself, walking with a shy shuffle. When he reached Campbell's feet, he gave a sidelong look to Max standing beside him and then he looked up at his former boss from under his brow. Campbell grabbed a handful of the man's hair and pushed him to his knees.

 

He spared Max a look; "Did I say you should stop?"

 

Max flipped him off, before baring his teeth around Campbell's cock in warning. This wasn't the first time he'd given a hint of teeth so as to curb Campbell's attitude. But this time... Campbell laughed.

 

"He still uses too much teeth. How about you show him how it's done?"

 

And he tugged David forward, bumping his lips into the thick cock before him. The counsellor gave an uneasy whine, looking over the dick in front of him to look at Max with an uncomfortable expression. Max wasn't looking back, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked his way down the side of Campbell's hot length. The uneasy whine turned into an uncomfortable moan and in a last ditch attempt he looked back up at Campbell.

 

"Mr. Campbell, this... Is really wrong. We shouldn't, you shouldn't, I need to-"

 

He interrupted David's blubbering with a chuckle and;

 

"What you need to do, Davey, is start sucking."

 

He punctuated the order with a tightened grip in David's hair, pulling another moan from the man. It was apparently the right thing to do, because the moan had barely finished before he felt David's tongue lapping up the other side of his dick.  _ Now this was more like it, _ he thought as his grip on David's hair loosened to an absent pat and he watched the pair before him worshipping his fat cock with their tongues. Contrary to his expectations, David had his eyes open with the hint of wetness at their corners. The man couldn't seem to stop watching everything happening, his gaze drinking in the sight of Campbell's handsome erection and then switch to bathe in the sight of Max's little coppery lips pressed up and drooling against Campbell. Max had his eyes closed - or fluttering mostly closed - apparently lost in the physical motions of sharing a blowjob with his camp counsellor. His small pink tongue darted out from his lips and lapped up the side before his lips would latch on and gently suck a warm mark onto the hard cock.

 

David was moving up and down the cock as if he were in a trance, his eyes wide and his body moving automatically, taking his turn to suck on the head while Max nuzzled his face into the underside and then switching places so that Max could try stuffing the head into his little mouth while David gently sucked at the base and nuzzled into the hair on his balls. Campbell gave a heavy sigh, happy with watching them take turns on his cock until Max took some initiative - he shouldn't really be surprised that the boy would do such a thing. He'd clearly clued on that David was far too into this, that he hadn't been pressured into joining more than he'd been encouraged to lower his morals. As David moved to leave the bobbing head of Campbell's cock for Max to have a turn the boy's little hand had shot out and grabbed a scrunched fistful of red hair to hold him up at the head. Max had held him there, David's tongue lolling and drooling over the head as Max began to lap not just at Campbell but at the spit that drooled from David's mouth until Max just pushed forward and licked his tongue directly into David's mouth.

 

Now  **that** was something Campbell should've thought of before, though admittedly he didn't know quite how fevered David's reaction would be. David grabbed Max's hair and pulled him forward, a desperate and tortured moan vibrating down Campbell's cock as David pressed his mouth against the camper's and trapped Campbell between them as their tongues pressed and twisted against each other. Admittedly it was incredibly hot to watch the usually simpering counsellor so forcefully take something he'd clearly wanted for so long - watching them make out around his length just made the whole thing that much more attractive.

 

And it got Cameron thinking that he was done with just getting a blowjob now. Blowjobs where  **good** , of course, but there wasn't many mouths that could completely cover his cock. He wanted to bury himself inside one of these warm, tight boys. As the pair below him broke off from their swapping spit, they both panted over his dick and looked up at him. Max had a steadying hand on his hip, the grip betraying just how wobbly the boy was on his legs, but his gaze was a blaze of lust and cunning. David's eyes were glazed, a wondrous look on his face as if he couldn't believe this was really happening, and his hand had dropped from Max's curls so as to rest on the kid's shoulder with one long finger absently brushing the boy's thin neck.

 

He smiled indulgently at the debauched pair and then gave David a tug, encouraging him to his feet.

 

"You are very overdressed for the occasion." he admonished the counsellor.

 

Max, to his slight annoyance, joined in; "Yeah David - really fucking rude of you. You should strip."

 

Campbell shot the boy a slight frown, trying to express his displeasure without Davey catching on. He was the eldest and he was the most manly so he should be the one in control. Max merely smirked back at him, as if he could read the older man's thoughts. The point was further pressed as Max hustled up behind David. The man had managed to shyly remove his vest and pull his Camp-Issued shirt over his head but still stood in his shorts, his shoes and with that ridiculous yellow thing somehow still around his neck. Max brought his hands around the man's hips, pressing in his fingers and methodically fiddling with the zipper.

 

"Bet you can't wait to get fucked after all that foreplay, right David?"

 

Campbell watched the man's eyes flutter and a shaky moan warble from his pursed lips. With another subtle glare at Max, he grabbed David's waist and pulled him close, grinding his thick, tall cock into the man's belly. He let his fingers stroke the back of David's neck as he removed the neckerchief and said in a low voice;

 

"Of course he can't wait for  **me** to fuck him. He's been waiting for this for a long time, isn't that right, Davey?"

 

David gave a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, already nodding frantically, but Max spoke over the top of him.

 

"Whatever makes you feel better, old man. But it ain't  **your** hand making him leak precum."

 

Cameron frowned hard and looked down, annoyed to find an obvious (and growing) wet patch on David's shorts, proving Max's statement. He would not have this child showing him up!

 

"Well your hand can't even get him naked properly, kid." he jabbed and let one hand drop from David's neck so as to roughly undo the man's shorts. Max took care of the rest, being closer to the ground and thus finding it easier to pull the shorts down and get both them and David's boots off in a shockingly smooth motion. Helped by Cameron holding David's scruff and keeping him balanced, of course. He took the break in sexual groping as an excuse to pull David's mouth to his and shove his tongue inside, carelessly kissing the other man and sucking on his tongue. David seemed to be enjoying it, despite Campbell making no particular effort towards his pleasure. Then the man yelped and almost bit his tongue off - Max had apparently decided they'd been ignoring him for long enough and had delivered a sharp smack across David's backside. While Campbell wasn't above delivering a good spanking, the yelp and clack of teeth veered him towards pulling David to the bed and pushing him onto his back. He reached over to the pillows while Max clambered up onto the mattress and crawled around to David's head. From the pillows he retrieved a strip of condoms and a tube of lube. As much as he might want to go in raw, he was wary of putting his dick somewhere like that without some layer between him and any potential dirtiness.

 

With his dick wrapped up and lubrication glistening on it, he grabbed David's ankles and pulled his arse to the edge of the bed. The man gasped and whimpered until Max grabbed his face and pressed his face onto him, trying to get some attention back. Campbell smirked at him - nothing could distract from what  **he** was about to do. He pressed the head of his cock against David's entrance and took a second to admire the view. The counsellor's thighs where oddly smooth, his hair only starting on the bottom-third of his thighs aside from the neat nest of red hair around his base. Campbell could privately admit he was a little proud to see that the man was smaller than him - a little under average, Campbell would guess, not that he had seen too many other cocks. But his erection lay tall with its ruddy head pointing up to yet not quite reaching his belly button, moving just slightly with the man's eagerness. He'd been right in figuring out that this situation would drive David wild (and make him culpable enough to keep his mouth shut).

 

Campbell held one leg out of the way and slide his other hand down to David's arse, using a thick thumb to prod at the entrance, rubbing against it. He could see Max leaning over David's head and could hear the slight murmur of something passing between them. He caught the impression of a few words - Max seemed to be alternating between soothing David into relaxing and working him up with talking about how big and thick Cameron's cock was. He thought maybe there was something in there about how Max would feel filled to the brim when Campbell fucked him.

 

Campbell interrupted the murmurs and David's whimpered moans by finally pressing in and breaching the man's hole. David gasped at the feeling, his chest arching upwards and his eyes flying open. With his head firmly inside, David's hole flexing lightly around him, Campbell raised his hand to grab the man's other ankle and hold his legs up and spread open so as to keep fucking him in earnest. He looked like he could barely breath as the massive cock pumped in and out of him, pushing a little further inside with each thrust. He was warm and tight and exactly what Campbell had wanted.

 

He was even whimpering something, almost saying 'Mister' over and over. Clearly begging for more of the Cameron Campbell experience.

 

"Mi- mist- Mi- Maaaa~x!"

 

Campbell opened his eyes, like he'd been slapped across the face. He looked down only to find that Max had turned David's head on its side and had pulled his briefs off so as to stick his little prick into David's vacant, drooling mouth. The boy's gemstone eyes caught his gaze like poison. He knew perfectly well what he had ruined.

 

Campbell gave a harder thrust into David's rear, watching as his eyes rolled back and he continued to stutter around Max's little cock. He grinned at the little boy, but Max just rubbed his penis against David's tongue and held eye contact with Campbell as he moaned David's name. That's all it took to have David moaning the boy's name again. Unimpressed, Campbell decided he'd just have to fuck David hard enough so he couldn't say  **anything** . Thus resolved, he grabbed the man's thighs and pulled them flush against his own built chest, his grey hair rubbing up against David's thighs and David's shins bouncing over the top of his shoulders. He was sure the man under him would be louder if Max wasn't basically riding his face, grinding his little dick into David's pliant mouth while he watched Campbell piston in and out of the man. Max seemed captivated by the sight; the rolls of David's stomach as he was bent into place so it was easier for Campbell to stuff him utterly full, the glistening sight of Campbell's slightly tanned cock as it slide out of the hole and the way David's straining cock bounced peppily and rubbed its precum into his chest.

 

The little boy was practically drooling at the sight and yet... He still hadn't cum. His stamina had improved since he and Campbell started fooling around, but he was still only ten and still usually came relatively early on in their activities. He often got a second orgasm in before Cameron had had his first. He'd spent all that time sucking on Campbell's cock and now riding David's face and he still hadn't cum?

 

_ Must be a real anal slut. _ Campbell assured himself. He could work with that. It wouldn't do to have a shorter fuse than a kid, after all.

 

He yanked David closer to him, taking a step back for more leverage. Max fell forward and off of David with a whine of displeasure. He turned around, murder on his face and the words;

 

"What the fu-!" already halfway out of his mouth.

 

Campbell ignored him and continued with his plan, barely pulling out of David before turning the man around and pulling him back into his own broad lap. He wiggled their combined lap onto the bed, thrusting up into the counsellor once they were settled. David seemed to take it in stride, getting his legs under him and bouncing up and down on the hard cock still buried deep inside him. Campbell took a moment to catch his breath and enjoy the low effort action he was getting. Then he grabbed David's cock, giving it a few generous strokes. He thought it was need lube but honestly he had been leaking and sweating so much that he was pretty slick already. David moaned in front of him as he invited Max;

 

"You can take my dick - I'm sure you'll have no problem with this one, kid."

 

Max was apparently less confident in his ability to take anything unlubed, because he grabbed the tube and gave David a generous squirt. As Max crawled up closer to David, straddling his lap and trying to line up, Campbell could feel David convulsing around his dick, his arse twitching rhythmically as his breath caught and stuttered in his throat.

 

"Mmm," Cameron moaned, "That's it, Davey."

 

Max gave a scoff; "He's not freaking out because of you. He's freaking because he finally gets to stick his dick in an actual kid."

 

David let out a low moan, apparently corroborating Max's claim. But the arm thrown back at grab at Campbell's neck betrayed that it wasn't  **just** Max that was pushing David to incoherency. Campbell gave him a dark look and simply told him to;

 

"Shut up." before grabbing his black curls and pushing him down onto David's cock. Both of them moaned, their heads tossed back, but Max's caught in his throat and he gave a stuttered choking sound. His hands scrabbled and grabbed at David's shoulders, his bitten-down nails digging red marks into the counsellor's skin.

 

"Max? Are you okay?"

 

Campbell scoffed into David's ear, used to seeing this display. Max, of course didn't reply except to take a pained gasp.

 

"Max?! Are you hurt- Is he-?"

 

Campbell rolled his eyes again, wrapping and arm around Max's back and increasing his thrusts.

 

"He's  **fine** ." He brushed off, "He's just tight."

 

Thankfully for his balls, Max began to babble just a moment after his reassurance.

 

"God- fucking  _ damn _ it- forgot how big- Oh fucking  **fuck** -!!"

 

His eyes still looked Heavenward, his gaping open so there was nothing to obstruct his deep gulping pants. This seemed to be enough to reassure David - that or the tight pressure of Max's arse wrapped around David's cock finally overwhelmed him. In any case David's spare arm wrapped around Max's back just under Cameron's own and he began to bounce on the cock in his rear again, timing it so he could thrust up into Max whenever he bounced off of the cock. Campbell could feel David's calloused hands spasmodically grabbing at the back of his neck and could hear the man's panting and low moans as Max's tightness dropped further down his cock and as Campbell's dick fucked further up into his arse, filling him and wrapping him up in warmth.

 

"Oh- oh  **gosh** . M-mister Campbell...! Ma~x! Oh, oh golly, oh-!"

 

Campbell gave a breathless chuckle, "You think this is good? Just you wait."

 

And he tightened his grip around Max, sandwiching David between them, and pushed all three of them down onto the bed so that Max was on his back, David crouched over him and Campbell overshadowed both of them. He didn't give them time to adjust before he was thrusting into David, taking full advantage of the greater leverage that their new position afforded. With every thrust, he rocked David forward and thus forced him to thrust into Max. The effect was quick; Max letting out one long whine before his eyes rolled back and his breath began to stutter between desperate gasps for as much oxygen as possible and little choked sounds of breath caught in his throat.

 

"Ma-a-  _ Oh gosh, oh~ _ Max?"

 

Campbell's chuckle rumbled against David's back.

 

"Save your breath, Davey: he won't be responding any time soon."

 

David responded to this with a deep almost growly moan and by burying his head in the mattress besides Max's outstretched neck. Smug with having shut the little troublemaker up and having so much of David's attention, Campbell grabbed his hips and started truly fucking him in earnest. He was only a few thrusts in when he heard a familiar sound from under David - Max's litany of profanity and the slap of his hands scrabbling to scratch at the nearest surface they could reach. He didn't envy David for being the one who Max would dig his nails into this time; the little hellion could give hissing cats a run for their money. Then Max went quiet.

 

_ Well good for him. _ Campbell thought as he picked up the pace. Now that the kid had cum at least once then there was no shame in cumming any point from now.

 

David was stuttering under him; "Wh-what jus-?"

 

"What do you think happened, Davey? Don't worry about him; he's still good to for you to pound away at. Just enjoy it."

 

The man let out another of his low moans and raised his arse so as to grind back into Campbell, his mouth nuzzling into Max's neck and wet sounds betraying his sucking and licking at the limp boy's crook. Their thrusting lost sync for a moment as David hands came down and got a grip so as to start fucking into Max properly, but the counsellor was compliant and made efforts to coordinate his thrusts with Campbell's. At some point Max started making sounds again, apparently returning to coherency while Campbell continued to fuck both of them into oblivion.

 

Sweat was rolling down his back and pooling at his knees, a similar sensation happening to both the boys under him, but Campbell wouldn't dream of stopping for something as petty as that. He just  **had** to convince David to do this again. Even better - he could probably off-load that task onto Max. he could reap all the benefits of Max's scheme while putting in none of the effort. He might have to keep an eye on it and make sure the boy didn't try to turn the tables on him again. Little brat...

 

With that thought he pushed harder into David and pushed some a few whimpering words out of him;

 

"Can I-? Should I-? Oh god I'm gonna~!"

 

"How about it, Max? You want Davey here to cum in you? Maybe if he does that you might almost get as full as  **my** cock makes you."

 

David let out a desperate whine while Max merely clamped his short little legs into their combined waists and prayed with profanities before his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling out of them and his mouth forming a small 'o' as he came for the second time. Campbell wasn't surprised when David spilled over just moments later. He knew how Max felt around a cock while he orgasmed - the tight squeeze of his already tight arse and the warm pressure rubbing under the glans and holding a tight grip around the shaft. He was a marvel to fuck while he was cumming, honestly. Not that Campbell would ever tell him that. He was too confident as it was.

 

As David emptied himself into the boy, Campbell dug his fingers into his hips and pressed into the warm, twitching, flexing arse. Hot damn, David was really milking it from him. It took him only a few more thrusts after David had finished before he grunted into the man's nape and pushed himself into the hilt, filling his condom but imaging filling up Davey's backside.

 

He had a few moments to pant, his breathing as if he had just run a marathon or was hiding from the secret service with a sack of illicit chemicals in his fist. Then David began to squirm under him, trying to prop himself up so that no one's weight was squashing down onto Max's small body. Campbell snorted but pulled out and rolled over. Max had survived his beefy body laying on top of him post-orgasm before - he would've been fine. But of course David was being precious about it. To his mild surprise, David rolled over so that he was cradling Max but also so that he was curled up against Campbell. A brief glance told him that Max was close to falling asleep. Campbell didn't know why David had stumbled upon him in the first place, but surely Gina could take care of the camp a little longer. He stretched and arm out around David's shoulders and roughly pulled him into an embrace. The man gave a pleased song, pulling his camper along with him.

 

Campbell isn't quite sure when the rest of them joined Max in the land of sleep.


End file.
